


'I can't take my eyes off you for one second. You're always getting hurt.'

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Series: prompt fills [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: Dan’s barely left the kitchen to carry his and Phil’s drinks to the lounge when a loud smash and muffled curse filter through the hallway. He pauses for a second but ultimately carries on, fully intending to set their drinks down and wait for Phil to come in with their food and explain the situation before a clear “Everything’s fine! Don’t come and check on me!” follows it up.Dan’s known Phil long enough to know that that’s very rarely the case, and especially not when he pretends it is. He sighs, puts the drinks down and immediately retraces his steps, moving as quietly as possible so Phil won’t rush to hide whatever mess he’s made and possibly injure himself in the process. It becomes immediately clear when he reaches the kitchen that Dan’s concern is a moment too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the lovely kuensukki12
> 
> cw for blood, injuries and (joking mention of) amputation.

Dan’s barely left the kitchen to carry his and Phil’s drinks to the lounge when a loud smash and muffled curse filter through the hallway. He pauses for a second but ultimately carries on, fully intending to set their drinks down and wait for Phil to come in with their food and explain the situation before a clear “Everything’s fine! Don’t come and check on me!” follows it up. **  
**

Dan’s known Phil long enough to know that that’s very rarely the case, and especially not when he pretends it is. He sighs, puts the drinks down and immediately retraces his steps, moving as quietly as possible so Phil won’t rush to hide whatever mess he’s made and possibly injure himself in the process. It becomes immediately clear when he reaches the kitchen that Dan’s concern is a moment too late.

Dan wouldn’t admit it to Phil but he does panic for a moment when he first enters the room, the stark white of the shattered bowl surrounding Phil and dark red of the bolognese sauce splattered on Phil’s leg combining to make a rather dramatic picture. Thankfully, he distinguishes a small patch of the brighter red of blood on Phil’s leg before making a fool of himself, and allows one moment of exasperation in return for his panic.

“I can’t take my eyes off you for one second,” Dan sighs. “You’re always getting hurt.” 

“I don’t mean to,” Phil whines, pouting dramatically as he wets a bit of kitchen roll and bends down to wipe the blood off his leg.

“D’you think you’ll lose it?” Dan asks, voice almost more serious than mocking as he picks his way through to Phil, resting a hand on the small of his back as he assesses the damage.

“Amputation should definitely be considered, but I think I’ll manage without it,” Phil replies, hissing through his teeth as he swipes at the fresh blood welling up to try and view the damage better.

“Careful,” Dan scolds, stooping to take the kitchen roll from Phil and wipe more gently at the wound. Dan can’t help but hiss in mimicry of Phil when he finally gets a good look. The cut’s not really long but it does seem surprisingly deep, not just a scratch at all. “Ouch,” is all he says, standing to chuck the bit of bloody kitchen roll into the sink and provide Phil with a fresh piece. “Now you stand there and hold that to your leg while I sweep up, the last thing we need is you cutting your feet on top of this,” Dan instructs firmly, reaching for the largest shards of bowl and placing them on the counter before carefully making his way to the dustpan and brush.

“Don’t do it on purpose,” Phil grumbles, though he does as he's told.

“I know,” Dan says gently, reaching out to take a loose grip of Phil’s ankle and rub a small circle with his thumb in silent apology before sweeping around him.

“Okay, I think you’re safe to move now,” Dan announces a few quiet minutes later, checking the kitchen floor for suspicious white flakes one final time before getting rid of the pieces of broken bowl he has managed to gather. Dan wouldn’t be surprised if Phil finds another shard in his foot tomorrow morning but he’s done the best he can for now, and done well enough that he’s happy to kneel down to get a good look at Phil’s calf. 

“Now how’s this doing?” Dan asks, and hisses again when Phil peels the impromptu compress away and blood immediately wells up, though slower than before. “Better,” he pronounces, with a reassuring squeeze to Phil’s ankle as he continues to assess the damage. “I don’t think you need stitches,” he concedes, hiding a grin as Phil predictably squawks at the very idea.

Dan stands to wet yet another section of kitchen roll as Phil goes on about how of course that wouldn’t be necessary, Dan shouldn’t be so ridiculous, he’s fine really. He quiets when Dan kneels at his feet again, and Dan looks up in query.

“Just like seeing you down there,” Phil grins.

Dan rolls his eyes, letting Phil see before focussing back on his leg to hide his own smug smile. “Maybe you’ll see it again later, if you’re well behaved,” he chides, gently wiping the blood away again. Yeah, a plaster is not going to do. “You need an actual dressing on this,” Dan announces, sitting back on his heels while he lets Phil bluster about how unneeded it is.

“Remember what I said about being well behaved?” Dan puts in slyly as Phil runs out of breath.

“Oh… fine,” Phil huffs, conceding ungracefully.

Dan stands, using the motion to hide yet another eyeroll, and holds a hand out to pull Phil downstairs to the bathroom. Phil sucks in a pained breath at the first step, and Dan spins to assess his reaction.

“Fine,” Phil says. “Just surprised,” he insists, giving Dan a reassuring smile that he actually does believe. Phil’s not stupid about his health, as much as he protests. Dan half thinks he just likes making Dan fuss, though it’s more likely he’s just got so used to small injuries he doesn’t think anything of them anymore.

Still, he’s better than normal when Dan insists on cleaning the cut before dressing it, apologising for the sting with a quick kiss to Phil’s kneecap. Phil’s gentle hand through his hair lets him know he’s forgiven, and Dan nudges into it, smiling slightly, as he delves through the first aid kit for gauze, bandage, scissors and an adhesive strip. He’d never thought the first aid kit Phil’s parents had gifted them when they moved in together would need to be replenished quite so many times, but he’s glad now that they’ve stayed on top of it.

Dan dresses Phil’s wound as quickly and gently as he knows how - and goodness knows he’s had more experience than he’d like - and drops another kiss on Phil’s knee when he’s finished, before sitting back on his heels.

“All done,” he announces, smiling up at Phil.

“You take such good care of me,” Phil replies as he helps Dan to his feet, almost sarcastic enough for Dan not to hear the thread of affection hiding underneath.

“I know, I know, you’re lucky to have me,” Dan says lightly, leaning in for a quick kiss. “Now why don’t you go sit down and rest that leg, and I’ll see what I can salvage of dinner?”

“So lucky,” Phil sighs, pulling Dan in with a hand on the small of his back for a longer kiss before heading upstairs to do just that.


End file.
